


habits

by yonderingly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, chan’s habit, happy pride month!!, jeongchan, jeongin’s habit as well;), really cute i swear, this is really short but i felt fluffy and cute so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderingly/pseuds/yonderingly
Summary: Jeongin notices Chan’s habit as they eat cupcakes at a downtown café. In response, Chan tells Jeongin of his own.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	habits

“You know, there’s something that I’ve always noticed about you.”

Chan averts his eyes from his half-eaten red velvet cupcake to look at Jeongin.

“What is it?”

“You have a habit of touching your ears... when you’re shy.”

His face turns to a deep crimson.

“Really? I do?”

Jeongin nods. He picks up his lemon blueberry cupcake and takes a bite, simultaneously staining the corners of his lips with the pastel yellow frosting. Chan chuckles, shyly.

“I never knew that,” he says, but immediately corrects himself right after. “Actually, no, I _did_ know that. I just never acknowledged it.”

Jeongin hums to his declaration and grabs a tissue paper to wipe his frosting-stained lips. But before he can even do so, Chan jolts up from his seat, leans towards him, and wipes the frosting away with his thumb.

The younger looks at him, dumbfounded.

“Well,” Chan starts, leaning back in his seat and unconsciously playing with his earlobes bashfully, “you have a habit of your own, too, Jeongin.”

The boy is confused. He cocks an eyebrow.

“I do?”

Chan gulps, then looks away.

“Yeah. A habit of making me fall for you.”

Jeongin grins. He takes another bite of his cupcake, finishing it, before throwing the liner in the trash.

Afterwards, he looks back at the older boy in front of him who is still touching his earlobes.

“You’re correct, Hyung. Like you, I just never acknowledged it.”

**Author's Note:**

> plsss this is the cutest thing i’ve ever written AHHHHH i love jeongchan


End file.
